epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElvisGoopBuysDogsForever/Toothless vs Stitch. Epic Rap Battles of Fictional Characters Season 1
Oh boy almost at the finale lets go Welcome to the 13th installment of Epic Rap Battles of Fictional Characters! Today we have Lilo & Stitch's, well, Stitch rapping against How To Train Your Dragon's Toothless. They are each aided by their partners, Lilo and Hiccup. This was suggested to me by Stoff. Aight I know I fucking use his suggestions every fucking time but legit idefc the next battle isn't suggested by Stoff (well technically it is but then so did everyone else who suggested those villains). Also ik the visuals look kinda shit but idegaf let's do this already. Beat Intro '' EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS'' '' VS'' '' BEGIN'' Battle Stitch: H-hiiii, buddy! It's me, Stitch, rolling in this from Hawaii. Your friend will only have one half if you try to out-rhyme me! I'm cooking up some hot raps so prepare yourself for a roast. I'll school ya. This is How To Train Your Dragon! Vikings, take notes. 'Ohana means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. While you've been a has-been since your second film. Your legacy's rotten! You're a Hiccup to Dreamworks' good films. I'm a Skullcrusher on the mic. So now perform a Great Escape or you'll be Burning like Midnight! Toothless: Coming from the Isle of Berk, I'll go berserk on this irritant. With those rhymes, I'm surprised 626 isn't deemed a failed experiment. You're fluffy and fragile. I'm a ferocious bone chiller. You claim to be my death? Well, I'm an Alpha Deathkiller. This illegal creation has no chance against a Defender of the Wing. I could beat this cute monstrosity as an Offspring! I'm leaving Stitch with stitches. You'll end up like your color scheme: black and blue! Even with my name, everybody knows in this battle, I'll devour you! Stitch: Oh, you're cute. You think I'm impressed by your little bravado? I shred through beasts like you. There's a reason I'm called Indestructorado! I'll wreck anything in my way. You got sick after eating an eel, yo. I'd love to own you up some more, but I'll pass the mic to Lilo! Lilo: Aloha! Lilo's here and I'm ready to do battle with you! A Bigger Dummy than Gantu? Beating foes with words isn't new. I sense some Trouble in Paradise, so like Hämsterviel, I'll start Havoc. Start a Grim Retreat or else you'll get a taste of Disney Magic! Toothless: You're kidding me. Right? Little Girl Ash Ketchum is your idol? A koala and Freaklo versus me? I'll win by a mile. I'm the kid of Lightning and Death. I haven't shown you half of what I can do! But enough. Hiccup, come here and let's do a number on these two! Hiccup: Oh yeah! Here I come. Things here are going to get wild. With only one leg, I can easily stomp a puppy and a child! You're an eccentric outcast. We're gonna leave you burned. (Oh!) 'Cuz I've got the raps that are even more fire than Inferno! Lilo & Stitch: Wow, Stitch, can you believe it. That boy hangs out with that THING! No matter. Let's show these two the hot rhymes that we bring. Without the Red Death or the Alpha you guys would be desperate for fame. And Hiccup's so repelling, Horrendous is literally his middle name! You lead a group of Hooligans. We rehabilitate Jumba's creations. We fire raps like Plasma Guns, and beat the Galactic Federation! You two are softer than Angels, but you'll still never reach Heaven. We'll leave these chuckleheads red with blood like their names were 627! Hiccup & Toothless: We're unrivaled! You're going to feel my Fury if that's the best you got! We'll cause Terrible Terror on these Terrible Two like Sharpshot! You're a furball who should have never even landed on Earth. And you've been a chubby short-tempered weirdo since birth! Fighting us? Lilo's life would have been better in foster. And it's no wonder she kept Stitch. She does like B-movie monsters! Our victory was set in stone since the beginning, so quit the fuss. Because even your director left you and sided with us! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES *ROAR* OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS! Who won? Lilo & Stitch Hiccup & Toothless Hints: Decoded Ash Ketchum: The Lilo and Stitch TV Series revolves around Lilo and Stitch going around and finding Jumba's creations to rehabilitate them all, like how Ash goes around and tries to catch Pokemon. Goku: Goku is from Dragon Ball. How to Train Your DRAGON, ok idefc. Hints to the next battle None. Just sit back and enjoy the finale when it comes out. Category:Blog posts